the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
American Cinema Editors
Founded in 1950, American Cinema Editors (ACE) is an honorary society of film editors that are voted in based on the qualities of professional achievements, their education of others, and their dedication to editing. Members use the post-nominal letters "ACE". The organization's "Eddie Awards" are routinely covered in trade magazines such as The Hollywood Reporter and Variety. The society is not a industry union, such as the I.A.T.S.E. (specifically the Motion Picture Editors Guild or MPEG) to which an editor might also belong. The current President of ACE is Stephen E. Rivkin. Membership Eligibility for active membership may be obtained by the following prerequisites: * Nomination or win of ACE Eddie award and/or * Desire to be a member * Sponsorship by at least two active members * Minimum of 60 months (5 years) editing experience on Features and/or Television * Interview by the Membership Committee * Approval by the Board of Directors * Acceptance by the general membership Members use the postnominal "ACE" as part of their signatures, as well as on motion picture credits. Thus the president of the society in October 2012 was Randy Roberts, ACE. The society publishes its current membership on its website. Board of Directors , the Board of Directors are as follows: * Stephen E. Rivkin, ACE (President) * Alan Heim, ACE (Vice President) * Stephen Lovejoy, ACE (Secretary) * Lillian Benson, ACE (Treasurer) Board of Directors: * Anita Brandt-Burgoyne, ACE * Tina Hirsch, ACE * Maysie Hoy, ACE * Bonnie Koehler, ACE * Carol Littleton, ACE * Mary Jo Markey, ACE * Michael Orenstein, ACE * Sabrina Plisco, ACE * Kevin Tent, ACE Associate Directors: * Kate Amend, ACE * Edgar Burcksen, ACE Eddie Awards Beginning in 1950, the ACE held an annual dinner to honor the film editing Academy Award nominees. When the National Academy of Television Arts and Sciences (NATAS) created a film editing category, the ACE invited them to the dinner as well. In 1962, the ACE began giving its own awards. The awards and nominations are typically covered in entertainment industry newspapers and journals such as Variety and The Hollywood Reporter. The following awards are either currently given or have been given in the past. The American Cinema Editors does not publish an archive of these awards; it refers readers to the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) for archival information. † = Winner of the Academy Award for Best Film Editing Best Edited Feature Film * 1962: The Parent Trap – Philip W. Anderson * 1963: The Longest Day – Samuel E. Beetley * 1964: How the West Was Won – Harold F. Kress † * 1965: Mary Poppins – Cotton Warburton † * 1966: The Sound of Music – William Reynolds † * 1967: Fantastic Voyage – William B. Murphy * 1968: The Dirty Dozen – Michael Luciano * 1969: Bullitt – Frank P. Keller † * 1970: Hello, Dolly! – Warren Low * 1971: Patton – Hugh S. Fowler † * 1972: Summer of '42 – Folmar Blangsted * 1973: Cabaret – David Bretherton † * 1974: The Sting – William Reynolds † * 1975: The Longest Yard – Michael Luciano * 1976: Jaws – Verna Fields † * 1977: Rocky – Richard Halsey and Scott Conrad † * 1978: The Turning Point – William Reynolds * 1979: The Deer Hunter – Peter Zinner † * 1980: All That Jazz – Alan Heim † * 1981: Raging Bull – Thelma Schoonmaker † * 1982: Raiders of the Lost Ark – Michael Kahn † * 1983: Gandhi – John Bloom † * 1984: WarGames – Tom Rolf * 1985: Amadeus – Nena Danevic and Michael Chandler * 1986: Witness – Thom Noble † * 1987: Platoon – Claire Simpson † * 1988: The Last Emperor – Gabriella Cristiani † * 1989: Rain Man – Stu Linder / Mississippi Burning – Gerry Hambling (TIE) * 1990: Glory – Steven Rosenblum * 1991: Dances with Wolves – Neil Travis † * 1992: JFK – Joe Hutshing and Pietro Scalia † * 1993: Unforgiven – Joel Cox † * 1994: Schindler's List – Michael Kahn † * 1995: Forrest Gump – Arthur Schmidt † * 1996: Braveheart – Steven Rosenblum * 1997: The English Patient – Walter Murch † * 1998: Titanic – Conrad Buff IV, James Cameron, and Richard A. Harris † * 1999: Saving Private Ryan – Michael Kahn † In 2000, the Best Edited Feature Film award was broken into two genres, dramatic and comedy (an award given out to each category). Best Edited Feature Film – Dramatic * 2000: The Matrix – Zach Staenberg † * 2001: Gladiator – Pietro Scalia * 2002: Black Hawk Down – Pietro Scalia † * 2003: Gangs of New York – Thelma Schoonmaker * 2004: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King – Jamie Selkirk † * 2005: The Aviator – Thelma Schoonmaker † * 2006: Crash – Hughes Winborne † * 2007: Babel – Stephen Mirrione and Douglas Crise / The Departed – Thelma Schoonmaker † (TIE) * 2008: The Bourne Ultimatum – Christopher Rouse † * 2009: Slumdog Millionaire – Chris Dickens † * 2010: The Hurt Locker – Bob Murawski and Chris Innis † * 2011: The Social Network – Kirk Baxter and Angus Wall † * 2012: The Descendants – Kevin Tent * 2013: Argo – William Goldenberg † * 2014: Captain Phillips – Christopher Rouse * 2015: Boyhood – Sandra Adair * 2016: Mad Max: Fury Road – Margaret Sixel † * 2017: Arrival – Joe Walker * 2018: Dunkirk – Lee Smith † * 2019: Bohemian Rhapsody – John Ottman † Best Edited Feature Film – Comedy or Musical * 2000: Being John Malkovich – Eric Zumbrunnen * 2001: Almost Famous – Joe Hutshing and Saar Klein * 2002: Moulin Rouge! – Jill Bilcock * 2003: Chicago – Martin Walsh † * 2004: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl – Craig Wood, Stephen E. Rivkin, and Arthur Schmidt * 2005: Ray – Paul Hirsch * 2006: Walk the Line – Michael McCusker * 2007: Dreamgirls – Virginia Katz * 2008: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street – Chris Lebenzon * 2009: WALL-E – Stephen Schaffer * 2010: The Hangover – Debra Neil-Fisher * 2011: Alice in Wonderland – Chris Lebenzon * 2012: The Artist – Anne-Sophie Bion and Michel Hazanavicius * 2013: Silver Linings Playbook – Jay Cassidy and Crispin Struthers * 2014: American Hustle – Jay Cassidy, Crispin Struthers, and Alan Baumgarten * 2015: The Grand Budapest Hotel – Barney Pilling * 2016: The Big Short – Hank Corwin * 2017: La La Land – Tom Cross * 2018: I, Tonya – Tatiana S. Riegel * 2019: The Favourite – Yorgos Mavropsaridis Best Edited Animated Feature Film * 2010: Up – Kevin Nolting * 2011: Toy Story 3 – Ken Schretzmann and Lee Unkrich * 2012: Rango – Craig Wood * 2013: Brave – Nicholas C. Smith and Robert Grahamjones * 2014: Frozen – Jeff Draheim * 2015: The Lego Movie – David Burrows and Chris McKay * 2016: Inside Out – Kevin Nolting * 2017: Zootopia – Fabienne Rawley and Jeremy Milton * 2018: Coco – Steve Bloom * 2019: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse – Robert Fisher Jr. Best Edited Half-Hour Series for Television * 2015: Veep: "Special Relationship" – Anthony Boys * 2016: Inside Amy Schumer: "12 Angry Men Inside Amy Schumer" – Nick Paley * 2017: Veep: "Morning After" – Steven Rasch Best Edited Comedy Series for Commercial Television * 2018: Black-ish: "Lemons" – John Peter Bernardo and Jamie Pedroza * 2019: Atlanta: "Teddy Perkins" – Kyle Reiter Best Edited Comedy Series for Non-Commercial Television * 2018: Curb Your Enthusiasm: "The Shucker" – Jonathan Corn * 2019: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel: "Simone" – Kate Sanford Best Edited Miniseries or Motion Picture for Television * 2015: The Normal Heart – Adam Penn * 2016: Bessie – Brian A. Kates * 2017: All the Way – Carol Littleton * 2018: Genius: "Einstein: Chapter One" – James D. Wilcox * 2019: Escape at Dannemora: "Better Days" – Malcolm Jamieson and Geoffrey Richman Best Edited Drama Series for Non-Commercial Television * 2015: True Detective: "Who Goes There" – Affonso Gonçalves * 2016: House of Cards: "Chapter 39" – Lisa Bromwell * 2017: Game of Thrones: "Battle of the Bastards" – Tim Porter * 2018: The Handmaid's Tale: "Offred" – Julian Clarke and Wendy Hallam Martin Best Edited Drama Series for Commercial Television * 2015: Sherlock: "His Last Vow" – Yan Miles * 2016: Mad Men: "Person to Person" – Tom Wilson * 2017: This Is Us: "Pilot" – David Bertman * 2018: Fargo: "Who Rules the Land of Denial?" – Andrew Seklir * 2019: Killing Eve: "Nice Face" – Gary Dollner Best Edited Non-Scripted Series * 2015: Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown: "Iran" – Hunter Gross * 2016: Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown: "Bay Area" – Hunter Gross * 2017: Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown: "Senegal" – Mustafa Bhagat * 2018: Vice News Tonight: "Charlottesville: Race & Terror" – Tim Clancy, Cameron Dennis, John Chimples, and Denny Thomas * 2019: Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown: ("West Virginia") - Hunter Gross Best Edited Documentary – Feature * 2015: Citizenfour – Mathilde Bonnefoy * 2016: Amy – Chris King * 2017: O.J.: Made in America – Bret Granato, Maya Mumma, and Ben Sozanski * 2018: Jane – Joe Beshenkovsky, Will Znidaric, and Brett Morgen * 2019: Free Solo – Bob Eisenhardt Best Edited Documentary – Television * 2015: The Roosevelts: An Intimate History: "Episode 3 / The Fire of Life" – Erik Ewers * 2016: The Jinx: The Life and Deaths of Robert Durst: "Chapter 1: A Body in the Bay" – Richard Hankin, Zac Stuart-Pontier, Caitlyn Greene, and Shelby Siegel * 2017: Everything Is Copy (Nora Ephron: Scripted & Unscripted) – Bob Eisenhart * 2018: Five Came Back: "The Price of Victory" – Will Znidaric Others * The ACE Student Editing Competition winner ** 2015: Johnny Sepulveda ** 2016: Chris Dold * Career Achievement Awards ** The ACE Golden Eddie Filmmaker of the Year Award Ceremonies * 2007: 57th ACE Eddie Awards * 2008: 58th ACE Eddie Awards * 2009: 59th ACE Eddie Awards * 2010: 60th ACE Eddie Awards * 2011: 61st ACE Eddie Awards * 2012: 62nd ACE Eddie Awards * 2013: 63rd ACE Eddie Awards * 2014: 64th ACE Eddie Awards * 2015: 65th ACE Eddie Awards * 2016: 66th ACE Eddie Awards * 2017: 67th ACE Eddie Awards * 2018: 68th ACE Eddie Awards Magazine Since 1951, the ACE has published the quarterly magazine Cinemaeditor. It began as an in-house publication, but grew to 5,000 subscribers in 1963. In the early 1990s the magazine collapsed into a four-page newsletter. In 1994, Jack Tucker was appointed as the Editor the publication into today's magazine. Walter Fernandez, Jr. leads the magazine's team, with publications committee chair Edgar Burcksen. ACE Student Editing Competition The American Cinema Editors also holds an annual student competition, awarding one student editor for editing a set of video dailies for a dramatic scene. Three finalists are guests at the annual ACE Eddie Awards in February. Applications are accepted through October and cost US$125. The competition is limited to the first 100 students only. ''Gunsmoke'' editing exercise The ACE Store is the source of the dailies used at most film schools today, primarily for editing exercises. One scene that many film students must edit is from "Buffalo Man," a 1958 episode of the TV series Gunsmoke. The educational film with this footage is called Film Editing: Interpretation and Value, and is available only to instructors of film editing classes. The film includes three different edits of the Gunsmoke scene, as well as the scene's original dailies. References External links * Category:American Cinema Editors Cinema Category:American film awards Category:Entertainment industry societies Category:Film editing awards Category:Film organizations in the United States Category:Universal City, California Category:1950 establishments in the United States Category:Organizations established in 1950